Sailor Star
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: "Sailor Star, we need you! Unlock who you truly are!" The mysterious princess yelled in Naru's dream. Who is the mysterious princess, and what does this Sailor Star have to do with Naru? (Hiatus)
1. Awakening

**Okay, I know that I promised an Invader Zim fanfic, but I got a really good idea this morning and it won't take me very long to make a whole fic, probably five or six chapters because this idea doesn't leave much room to work with, whatever, I'm doing it anyway.**

**Usagi: I'm not going to die, right?**

**NM: Can't say! Those are spoilers!**

**I hope you like this!**

Naru walked into the arcade and found her friend Usagi playing the new Sailor Moon game the arcade got the previous day.

"Hi Usagi!" She said to her friend.

"Naru-chan! It's good to see you again, wanna play?" Naru nodded. Usagi got up and Naru took the controls. The game began a quick intro after she put 500 yen in.

"_Join me, Sailor Star." _The Sailor Moon sprite said while facing Naru. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she hadn't been hallucinating.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked her friend who was blinking at the machine.

"It's fine, I just thought that the machine was talking, I guess all that school work is getting to me." Naru said and the two of them laughed. The game played perfectly fine after that, no strange messages, and the sprite didn't look towards Naru once.

After a while, the two friends went their separate ways.

"See you later, Naru-chan!" Usagi said as she ran off with her mysterious black cat.

_Why does her cat follow her everywhere, even school?_

Naru thought as a panel that she assumed was for prizes opened up and revealed a white pen. It had a gold cap with a five pointed star on the top of the cap. She picked it up and walked to her house.

_Later…_

"_Sailor Star!" _A mysterious, blonde princess cried in Naru's dream. _"We need you! Unlock who you truly are!" _The princess' outfit then transformed into Sailor Moon's. Everything then disappeared and she saw a single object, the pen from the arcade. She reached for it, but woke up before she could grab it. She looked at her desk and saw the pen and picked it up.

_What is this? It's just a pen…_

_Right..?_

_Elsewhere…_

"A new sailor soldier has appeared!" Luna said while the five soldiers listened. They were underneath the arcade in their hideout.

"Who is it?" Ami asked and put on her reading glasses.

"I'm not sure, but she's close to Usagi." Usagi perked up when the cat said that.

"What if it's Naru?" She asked. Everyone else looked at her. "Even if it isn't I kind of want to tell her anyway, I feel bad about not being able to see her that often without a good reason." Luna thought for a second.

"I actually could be Naru because the pen came out of the machine last night, it should only come out for a future sailor soldier, and the arcade closed just after we left. We should talk to her." Usagi nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Naru's number.

"_Hi Usagi! How are you doing?" _Naru said on the other end.

"Were you planning anything today? Because, if you can, I want you to come over to my house today."

"_When? I have something I want to ask you about."_

"In an hour."

"_I'll be there!" _Naru said before the line went dead.

"Let's head over to my house to get ready." Usagi said and they left.

_Later…_

The doorbell at Usagi's house rang.

"That must be her!" Usagi said and opened the door.

"Hi Usagi!"

"Hi! So, want to come in?"

"Sure." The brunette walked in. She pulled the white pen and showed it to her friend. The other soldiers walked into the room and looked at it.

"So Usagi was right." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Naru asked as the other girls cleared room for Luna.

"That would be me." Luna said. Naru stared at the cat in shock.

"Usagi! Your cat just talked!" She yelled.

"Actually, that's why we called you here. You do know about the sailor soldiers, right?" Ami asked and Naru's face lit up.

"Of course~! They're so cool! I wish that you could've been there the time Sailor Moon saved my life!" She said.

"About that, what if I told you that the sailor soldiers were closer than you think?" Ami said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Sailor Moon." Usagi said. Naru looked at her for a second and then burst out laughing. "What?"

"I know that you like joking around, but that is ridiculous!" Usagi sighed.

"I guess I'll have to show you." She said. "**Moon prism power!**" She said and, in a flash of pink light, became Sailor Moon. One by one, all of the other girls became various sailor soldiers.

"**Mercury prism power!"**

"**Mars prism power!"  
"Jupiter prism power!"**

"**Venus prism power!" **Naru looked in shock as all of her friends became the powerful and famous soldiers that guarded the city. The girls all transformed back.

"And now it's your turn." Luna said.

"What do you mean?"

"You got a pen from the arcade machine, right?" Naru looked at the pen.

"This?"

"Yes, hold it up and say 'star prism power' if you would like to unlock who you are." Luna said as Naru looked at the pen. She held it up.

"**Star prism power!"**

**I hope that you liked it! I can't find a lot of fics that do this, but I feel bad for Naru with the fact that Usagi becomes a sailor soldier and she never knew, like the Hitomi thing in Madoka Magica. I'll have the next chapter up next Friday, so until then, bye! **


	2. The Queen's Adviser?

**Sorry about not updating anything yesterday! I had a school assignment to work on!**

**Ami: Aren't you almost to spring break?**

**NM: (Heavy sigh) yep, and despite that the school has decided to work us right until break**

**Danny: Hi**

**NM: What are you doing here?!**

**Danny: Well, I figured that this story was a lot safer to run around in**

**NM: Author prism power! (Transforms into the amazing [non-existent] Sailor Author and sighs) You'd be right**

**I hope that you like this!  
**

A white light surrounded Naru and she felt time seem to stop as her outfit appeared. She had a white skirt with blue lines that matched her eyes, a pale blue bow on her chest, white shoes, and a white ribbon in her hair. A golden crown with a pearl white gem appeared on her forehead and she stopped glowing. She looked at the clothes she was wearing and the pen. Everyone stood still for a few seconds before Usagi decided to ruin the moment by jumping on her.

"You look awesome, Naru-chan!" Naru smiled.

"Welcome to the team." Ami said.

"Thanks~!"

_Later…_

Naru was the first of the Sailor Soldiers to get to school that day, so she just went into the room and sat down in her desk that was right next to Umino's. He glanced at her when she sat down.

"So, Naru, I have a question for you, but first I have to know that I can trust you." She laughed at him.

"If you're here to confess your undying love for me or Usagi then forget it."

"No actually, instead I want to talk to you about something I pieced together this weekend." She looked at him.

"Is this about a school assignment or what?"

"No, this is about Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts." He said and she suddenly became interested.

"What about them?"

"Well, I was thinking, in comics and books the super hero always has a secret identity, what if Sailor Moon goes to our school?" She began to get nervous.

_How did Usagi deal with me unknowingly talk about her all the time?_

Naru thought.

"What about it?"

"Well, you know that Sailor Moon has that pin on her outfit, Usagi has the same pin and she's had it since Sailor Moon showed up."

"So?"

"There's more, both girls sound the same, look the same, are never seen in the same place at the same time, and act the same."

"Okay, what about it?"

"And her friends. Ami, Rei, and Makoto all look like the other Sailor Soldiers. And that cat Usagi always brings with her looks exactly like the black cat that goes around with Sailor Moon, right down to the odd bald spot." He paused. "Do you understand what this means? Usgai is Sailor Moon!" He said right as the girl walked in the door.

"Good morning Naru-chan!" She said. Luna jumped off her shoulder and sat on the desktop behind Naru. Usagi sat down behind the cat, but both Naru and Umino were silent. "What's wrong?" Naru began to think of a way to cover up Umino's crazy, but true, claims.

"Nothing, Umino over here thinks that you're Sailor Moon, but he's crazy. Let's go see if anyone else is here yet." She said before Usagi could respond. Naru grabbed her and dragged her out into the hall.

"What do you mean, Umino thinks I'm Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked.

"He said that this weekend he was piecing together evidence from various news stories and thinking about how much you look and your friends look like the Sailor Soldiers and made a very convincing argument about it."

"This is bad! What if he figures out?!" Usagi asked her friend desperately.

"Calm down, nothing's confirmed, all I know is that he's smarter than I though."

"You bet I am!" The two girls looked around and they saw Umino standing in the classroom's doorway watching them. He walked up to them and pointed at Usagi. "I knew it! You're Sailor Moon!" At that moment, Luna ran out of the classroom to find out who figured it out. The boy looked at the cat. "And you must have something to do with this! You've been here ever since Sailor Moon showed up!"

"Umino, you're crazy!" A familiar voice said.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi and Naru said at the same time.

"Come on, Usagi couldn't be Sailor Moon! Think about how responsible she is! She forgets homework and falls asleep in class all the time!" Ami said in an attempt to stop Umino's theory, but only proved it more.

"Exactly! She doesn't have time to do her homework or sleep much because she's out fighting! Isn't that right, Sailor Mercury?" Before anyone could react, Luna jumped on the poor boy's face and took his glasses.

"Good job Luna!" Usagi said.

"Hey! I can't see without my glasses!" Umino said.

"Then make sure that none of your crazy theories get out, true or not." Ami said.

"Fine, but I want to know, was I right?" He asked. All of the girls fell silent. Usagi sighed.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone then we will come after you." She said. His eyes widened.

"I was right!" He said. Naru handed the boy his glasses. "But wait, if you two are Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, what does Naru have to do with this?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Naru said and he sighed. The bell then rang.

"We should probably go to class." Ami said and everyone left the hallway.

_Elsewhere…_

Artemis typed on the keyboard in the hidden room underneath the arcade. Minako watched him closely. After entering information on Naru and who she was in the moon kingdom, he got a message from Ami.

'**Someone just found out, his name is Umino, see if there's anything about him. –Ami'**

Minako read the message.

"Someone found out?"

"Apparently, I'll see what I can find." The cat began furiously typing on the keyboard. Several files showed up. "No way!"

_Later…_

"An advisor to queen Serenity?!" Makoto asked. Ami nodded and showed her the message from Artemis.

"Apparently Umino was reincarnated as well. It says that he used to be a citizen of Silver Millennium before it was destroyed. I'm messaging him right now to meet us here." Ami said.

"Don't tell him to come here!" Usagi said before the rooftop door burst open and Umino came through the doorway.

"What's this about a secret meeting?"

"Shut the door, no one can know of this." Makoto said. He shut the door and walked over to the group of girls.

"You may be part of all of this, so listen carefully." Luna said and Umino looked startled.

"Um…is it just me, or did that cat just talk?" All of the girls laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"Luna can talk, she's part of all of this." Usagi said. "Ready to listen?"

"I guess." He said in a confused tone.

"Well, there's no short way of putting this, but we're all reincarnations of guardians from a kingdom on the moon from thousands of years ago. Following this?"

"Kind of. So what you're telling me is that you all are the spirits of guardians from thousands of years ago? Seems illogical…"

"That's only the beginning, anyway, you're part of all of this too, it turns out that you're the reincarnation of a personal advisor to the queen of that kingdom." The boy began laughing at them.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"You expect me to believe this? You're all crazy!" He said. Naru sighed.

"I was afraid it would come to this. Ready?" Naru said and pulled the white and gold pen out of her bag. The others all pulled out pens of their respective color. Umino only watched in amazement at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"**Moon prism power!"**

"**Mercury prism power!"**

"**Mars prism power!"**

"**Jupiter prism power!"**

"**Star prism power!"**

**Alright! Chapter two, done! Also, for Naru's Sailor Soldier outfit, I wanted the color white but that much white would look horrible, so I put some blue in because that's her eye color.**

**Naru: But what was going on with Umino?**

**NM: I wanted to include him as the nerdy genius he is! Like the 'Lancer knows but wants Danny to tell him' theory from DP**

**Umino: So, what's going to happen next?**

**NM: I guess that you'll have to wait till next week to find out! Bye!**


End file.
